IBelong!
by Gorillaz-Wizard
Summary: This is my OC joining the ICarly crew in the very beginning! Watch as he makes friends with Carly, Sam and Freddie! Rated T for now. Title might change if I come up with a better one.


_**Chapter 1: IMake some friends.**_

A thirteen year old boy with black hair and hazel eyes woke up in bed as he stretched. His name is Richard Carter the Ice King of Ridgeway Secondary School. For years he hasn't shown any emotion at all so people called him an Ice King which he didn't care if they did or not.

Throwing on a black T-Shirt and black skinny jeans he grabbed his midnight blue hoodie and walked out of the apartment wearing blue Nikes.

The other day he got in trouble in Mr. Howard's class for not caring to do the work so he has to help out in the Talent Show as a punishment.

By that he's helping two other people hold auditions today on Saturday which was fine since he didn't have anything to do anyway. But he didn't know who he was working with he thinks, that it was something to do with a person putting Ms. Briggs face on the body of a Hippopotamus… Or was it a Rhinoceros? He just didn't pay attention to it.

"Just keep your hands off my AV Equipment!"

After hearing that Richard walked in only for his eye to twitch as he saw that he was working with Carly Shay a brunette wearing a red shirt and Sam Puckett a dirty blonde wearing an open white jacket along with that weird black haired Freddie Benson kid working the camera. '_Great._' Richard thought sarcastically. '_Now I won't get any peace._'

Carly wasn't bad at bothering him but Sam has been spending three years ever since she's heard of his emotionless facade to get a rise out of him and she hasn't succeeded to this day.

Looking over at Freddie, Richard shook his head when he saw that the kid went overboard with the tech equipment but Freddie saw him. "Hey Richard, you're working on this as well?"

"Obviously." Richard said coldly as he saw Sam smirk at the chance to make him angry just to say that she got a rise out of him.

Carly saw the look as well. "Sam."

"What?" Sam asked pretending to be innocent. "I'm just going to say hello to Mr. Apathy over there."

Freddie made a remark about her not knowing what apathy meant before Richard just sat down. "Let's get this over with." Richard muttered. "The sooner we do this, the sooner that we finish this up."

Getting ready they saw the first person get on stage. "Okay Jeff, you ready to audition?"

The French looking teen nodded. "Yeah, I'll be performing a scene from a French Play called-." After that Richard didn't know what the hell he said.

"Ooookaaay." Sam said with Richard nodding in agreement.

"We don't know what that means but knock us out." Carly told him before looking at Freddie. "Camera rolling?"

"Rolling." Freddie confirmed.

What happened was so embarrassing that Richard felt like smacking his head on the table to clear it of the stupidity of it while Sam and Carly looked at each other in disbelief.

When he finished Sam and Carly clapped to be nice but they looked at Richard who returned with a look that clearly said '_Not happening._'

When he left Sam looked at Carly. "So what do you think?"

"I don't know." Carly said in a French accent making fun of him causing Sam and Freddie to laugh.

Next up was a girl playing the violin and Richard felt that this was better than the French guy but he wasn't going to give it a vote of confidence for the Talent Show but he looked over to see Carly asleep so he nudged her waking her up pretty quickly before he pinched his nose in frustration with his patience on edge already.

After a few more deadbeat auditions a blonde girl came out. "I will play the Trumpet."

"Great."

"Nice."

"…"

But the girl wasn't finished. "While hopping on this Pogo Stick."

That got their attention and even Richard was paying attention since this would be better than what they saw already.

When she got on she was playing pretty well while hopping on the Pogo stick and Carly and Sam both started to clap. "That's what I'm talking about!" Carly voiced while the audition was going on.

"Great job!" Sam agreed before they looked at Richard for his input causing him to sigh.

"It's a lot better than what we've seen, I'll admit that much." Richard said in a monotone voice but Carly and Sam knew that this may as well be clapping and cheering from Richard.

After her the next kid thought he was the next carrot top and he spent his time trying to break the legendary Ice King before Richard stood up and whispered something in the kid's ear causing him to go pale and run off.

"What did you say to him?" Carly asked in shock.

"Something I shouldn't repeat." Richard said coldly making her drop it.

"Well forget what he said can we please discuss the boy's hair and glasses?" Sam asked as she stood up. "He looks like Ms. Briggs."

"Maybe he's her son." Richard suggested in a bored tone making Sam shudder at that possibility. "Although I feel sorry for whatever poor soul helped her with that."

Carly chuckled. "Yeah except he doesn't have Ms. Briggs crazy, pointy boobs."

Sam snorted in laughter while Fred turned to them without them realizing that he was recording them. "I know Carly, what is up with those?"

"They're probably fake." Richard put in because the conversation amused him.

"Whoa, Richard did you just make a joke?" Carly was shocked to hear Richard do that.

"No I'm contributing to the conversation because I am bored." Richard looked at the ceiling. "For all we know Ms. Briggs could be Mr. Briggs."

That got Carly and Sam to laugh. "Yeah they could be waffle cones." Carly joined in.

"Totally, I mean she could poke an eye out with one of those things." Sam chuckled.

Who's to say that she hasn't already Sam?" Richard ventured.

Freddie let out a laugh before Carly sighed. "Okay, okay we better keep going; we still got eleven more kids to see."

Sam groaned. "Eleven?" She asked in disbelief.

"If we just go through them quickly we'll be done before we know it." Richard said putting up his cold mask again.

'_Why the hell did I joke with these two?_' Richard shook his head blaming it on the lack of using his emotions.

"They can't get worse." Carly said the four famous words before a black kid in a blue basketball shirt started making some weird noises in a microphone prompting for Richard to look over at Carly.

"You had to say it."

"… And I was wrong." Carly admitted.

Once the others were finished Richard left without a word and headed to his apartment which coincidently turned out to be on the same floor as Freddie and Carly where he slept in his room before waking up early in the middle of the night with a bad feeling.

"…" Richard got up and decided to see if Freddie posted the video of the Talent Show so that way he would go back to sleep without any worries but when he got to the video five minutes later he was banging on Carly's door not caring if it was in the middle of the night.

Carly opened it and she was shocked to see Richard. "Uh, how do you know where I live?" She asked before asking another question. "And why are you here at-." She looked at the clock. "Two in the morning?"

"For the first question I live on this floor down the hall." Richard said coldly before noticing that Sam was there as well. "But I think you two should see the Talent Show Audition that was posted on Splash Face."

Sam rolled her eyes. "They were bad enough in person, why would we watch them on Splash Face?"

"Because as it turned out it wasn't the Talent Show that was recorded." Richard shook his head. "It would be better if you saw it for yourself."

Looking at each other the girls let Richard in before they got on Carly's computer and their mouths dropped in shock that only the part about the three of them joking Ms. Brigg's was on there while Richard looked at the robot made up of Soda bottles before shaking his head.

"**NO!**" Carly shouted as she saw it.

"He wasn't supposed to film us!" Sam snarled.

"And yet he did." Richard looked at the two. "This is pretty bad."

"How can you say it like that?!" Carly asked since Richard wasn't showing any emotion. "If Ms. Brigg's see's this our lives will end!"

"Chillax." Sam advised her best friend. "See the view count?" Carly nodded. "Only twenty-seven people have clicked on it."

Carly calmed down until Richard looked at it. "Sam."

Sam looked at him. "What?"

With that Richard dropped the bombshell. "It say's twenty-seven thousand."

Carly screamed causing Sam to fall out of the chair and Richard to put a finger in his ear in pain.

"Hey, wouldn't your parents wake up with the screaming?" Richard asked Carly as Sam stood up and walked out the door.

"No, my Dad is out overseas in the Navy so it's just me and my brother Spencer." Carly explained before they heard a low scream and they turned to see Sam dragging Freddie into the room and let's just say that Richard's resolve to never laugh was tested when he saw the boys' pajamas.

"What is the matter with you?!" Freddie asked in anger as he finally got up.

"Why did you film us at the auditions today?" Carly asked Freddie.

Freddie paused. "Oh, cause you guys were being funny."

"Well, you shouldn't have put us online without our permissions." Sam told him harshly.

"I didn't." Freddie denied. "I edited you guys out before I put up the auditions."

Richard coughed. "Then what do you call this?" He calmly asked as he gestured to the video on the screen and Freddie watched it before his eyes widened.

"Uh-oh."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

"Just take us off the site." Carly told him.

"Okay, okay just give me a sec." Freddie told them as Carly paced around the room while Richard looked at all the sculptures.

"Oh this is so not good." Carly muttered. "Anyone, anyone in the world could just click to see what we did and said today."

"Got to love modern technology." Richard said dryly. "These are some… Interesting sculptures."

"See?" Freddie broke into the conversation. "At your request this video will be removed."

"Good."

"Finally."

"…" Richard noticed that Freddie tensed a bit.

"By tomorrow morning."

"Do you know how many thousands of people could view it by then?!" Carly asked in horror knowing that if Ms. Brigg's sees it they would all be on the chopping block when Monday comes around.

Freddie held his hands up. "Look, before you get all freaked out Splash Face has message boards."

"So?" Sam asked.

Freddie resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "So, let's see what people are saying." With that he looked at them with Carly and Sam leaning in. "Okay here's one, Carly, you and your friends Sam and Richard crack me up. Funny stuff."

"Great so one kid likes us-."

"Wait." Freddie interrupted Carly. "Slackerboy313 writes Carly and Sam you chicks are hilarious along with Richard, when's your next show and this guy says you guys are better than most of the puke on Splash Face."

"Wow, they love us." Sam was surprised.

"Yeah, more than puke." Carly joked.

"Hang on there's one asking for Richard's cell number saying that he's cute." Freddie looked at Richard with a raised eyebrow. "You going to give it?"

"Not interested." Richard shrugged before yawning. "I'm returning to my home."

The rest of the weekend passed by without incident and Richard found himself waiting with Carly and Sam as they had the disc with the actual Talent Show Auditions on it and Carly was pacing.

"Where's Ms. Briggs?" Carly asked freaking out. "What if she saw it?!"

"The video was off by yesterday morning." Sam reassured Carly.

"But what if she saw it before it was off?"

"It was Sunday she was probably in Church." Sam suggested getting a weird look from Carly.

"What Church would let Ms. Briggs in the door?" Carly asked in disbelief.

"She has you there Sam." Richard yawned. "Plus she would've burst into flames if she set foot in one."

"Shh." Sam told him as Ms. Briggs walked down the stairs and the girls smiled innocently while Richard was just being Richard.

"Hello Carly, Samantha and Richard." Ms. Briggs said in a suspiciously cheerful voice.

"Howdy." Sam greeted not saying anything about being called Samantha.

"Hi." Carly waved.

"…"

"We had trouble putting the Audition online so here's a DVD of every kid that auditioned on Saturday." Carly gave her the DVD.

"Thank you."

"Sure." Carly mentally sighed at escaping trouble before Ms. Briggs said the next sentence.

"I'll try not to poke a hole in this with my pointy bosoms." Now Ms. Briggs was glaring at the three.

"We would appreciate that." Richard said before turning to walk away but Sam grabbed him and turned him around.

"He doesn't mean that." Carly said as Sam kept a mouth on Richard's mouth to keep him from saying anything else.

"Ms. Briggs… We got a sheet of all the kids who we think should be in the Talent Show." Carly handed her the list but as Ms. Briggs looked at it she glared at the three.

"Snorting milk? Pogo stick hopping? These aren't talents."

"Then you don't know what talent is." Richard tried to say but it was all muffled into Sam's hand and he was justly ignored.

"So you're not going to let any of the kids we picked be in the show?" Carly asked in disbelief.

"That's right girls and boy."

As she closed the door the three turned to see the same black kid beep boxing into the microphone behind them before Carly finally lost it. "**NO ONE ENJOYS THAT!**"

The kid shrugged and left.

'_Harsh._'

School went by pretty fast for the rest of the day and Carly and Sam headed to Carly's place after convincing Richard to come… By that he means Sam dragged him against his will since he was also involved with the Talent Show Auditions.

"I am so mad." Carly declared as she walked in.

"Me too." Sam closed the door and let Richard go. "I need some Ham." With that she raided Carly's fridge while Richard looked on in disbelief.

"Seriously, Ms. Briggs is the worst!" Carly ranted.

"You don't have to convince me." Sam told her. "I hated her even after she got that brown hump on her nose removed."

"Why exactly am I here?" Richard asked but someone knocked on Carly's door.

"I'll tell you something, she's what's wrong with the world." Carly said as she opened the door to reveal Freddie.

"Who's what's wrong with the world?"

"Ms. Briggs." Richard told him.

"Oh… Well hey at least she got that brown lump taken off her nose." Freddie joked.

"Sam already said that."

"I just hate it when adults like her control what kids can do or see." Carly told Freddie. "It ticks me off."

"Why not do something about it rather than complain." Richard muttered feeling a headache coming.

Sam wasn't paying attention as she cut into the Ham, "Why do they put the bone right in the middle of a ham?"

But Carly paused as she took out a container of Iced Tea thinking about what Richard said. "Hey, you know what those kids said about us on the message boards?"

"Yeah?" Sam asked wondering what Carly was getting at.

"About how we should upload more videos and when's your next show and we want more?"

Richard saw where she was going with this and he mentally groaned. '_Oh no._'

Carly smirked. "Let's give them more."

Freddie frowned in confusion. "More?"

"Okay what are we talking about here?" Sam asked as she put the ham down.

"Let me get this straight." Richard walked up. "You want us to post more videos online for the amusement of others?"

"Exactly." Carly nodded in eagerness. "We do a web show, online, every week."

"Why?" Sam asked.

Carly was still smiling. "Because it could be whatever we want it to be! No adults to say you can do this or you can't do that. We can do whatever we want, say whatever we want."

"Wouldn't we have to do… Work and stuff like that?" Sam questioned.

'_Yeah, she is extremely lazy._' Richard shook his head.

"Well if you're going to do a show you have to prepare for it." Carly told her in amusement.

Sam shook her head. "Nah, make it your show." She said. "You do the work and I'll show up with Richard and be your amazing sidekicks."

'_… Don't I get a say in this?_'

"Wait." Freddie got their attention. "What's the show going to be about?"

"Anything." Carly nodded as she considered it. "Something different every week but for the first show, kids with bizarro talents."

Richard surprised the others by chuckling a bit. "Clever." He admitted coolly. "Making the show and getting back at Ms. Briggs at the same time."

"Hey why don't you guys call your show ICarly?" Freddie suggested getting weird looks causing him to squirm a bit. "You know. 'I' internet. 'Carly' you."

"I like it." Sam admitted.

Carly nodded. "ICarly is cool."

"Call it whatever you want because I'm not interested."

The three of them looked at Richard in shock before he sighed in annoyance.

"What?"

"Come on people would be asking where you are in the comments." Sam said as Richard looked at her.

"Why would that matter to me?"

"How could it not?" Freddie tried to reason.

"Please?" Carly asked nicely. "Just give it a try and if you don't like it we won't force you."

"…" Richard sighed as he put his he did a face palm. "I must be out of my mind." He muttered.

Knowing that they had Richard in Freddie coughed. "And you're going to need a Technical Producer right?" He asked leaning back. "Set up the lights, audio, work the camera-."

"We get it." Richard muttered.

At the same time Sam looked at Carly. "Awww he wants to be our geek."

"**YOU GOT A BIG MOUTH LADY!**" Freddie shouted making Richard glare at him in annoyance since he was standing right next to Freddie.

Then a middle aged guy came through the door with what looked like plastic dolls. "Hey, look what someone just left in the dumpster Carly, Sam, Freddie, … Who's this?"

"Richard Carter." Richard introduced himself. "And you must be Spencer right?"

Freddie snickered.

"And what's wrong with my name?"

"Your initials." Freddie chuckled. "RC, you know like the soda?"

Sam smirked. "Well RC, welcome to the group."

Richard felt his eye twitch. "Thanks a lot Freddie." He muttered.

Carly ran up to Spencer ignoring the life sized naked plastic doll in his hands. "Can we use the third floor as kind of a third floor studio?"

"I don't know-." Spencer began to say but Carly ran past him.

"Thanks."

"You rock."

"Later."

"Wait I didn't say- I meant… All right later."

Richard just followed the others up wondering what he just got himself into.

Later that night they were all ready as Richard walked into Carly's apartment in time to see her run out of a room to the fridge where she got herself a drink. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah just nervous." Carly answered.

"**FIFTY-TWO SECONDS!**" Freddie called down.

Carly nodded and pressed the elevator. "**SAM COME ON!**"

Sam ran out of a different room. "Sorry I had to pee."

"Too much info." Richard said as they got into the elevator.

"Whatever RC."

"You always have to pee." Carly berated her.

"Well it's either that or I explode." Sam joked.

"If we were so lucky." That earned a punch to the shoulder for Richard courtesy from Sam.

"**FORTY-FIVE SECONDS!**"

"**WE'RE ON OUR WAY UP!**" Carly called out before looking at the other two. "You guys know what to do?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"…"

"Richard?"

"Hm?" Richard looked at Carly. "Yes I know what to do. You're on the left, Sam's on the right while I'm in the back."

Carly nodded. "Good."

The elevator door opened up on the third floor as Freddie typed into his laptop holding his camera. "Twenty Seconds!"

"We get it." Richard said as they got to their places with Richard taking the longest since he walked.

"Here we go."

"I look good?" Sam asked.

"Perfect." Carly reassured her. "Me?"

"You got something in your teeth."

"What?! Get it out!" Carly freaked while Richard rolled his eyes at them.

"**FIVE!** Four, three, two, one!" Freddie started the camera."

"Hey there people of Earth." Carly joked with a smile. "I'm Carly Shay and this is the first of a show that we like to call ICarly."

"She's Carly." Sam stated.

"She's Sam."

"Sam I am." Richard went to introduce himself but Sam beat him to it. "And this is RC!"

'_... Really?_'

Knowing that there was no way out of that annoying nickname RC sighed. "Yes I am." He said keeping his mask up.

"Carly, Sam and RC." Carly said again.

"I think they're clear." Sam told her.

"Can never be too sure." RC said before gesturing to the blue remote in Sam's hand. "Demonstrate the thing."

"Oh yeah, with this item provided by our dorky friend Freddie."

"**THAT'S DISRESPECTFUL!**"

"When isn't she disrespectful?" RC asked bluntly.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Freddie told him.

"I was unaware that there were sides to be taken Freddie." RC told him. "But if it comes to it I'll take Sam's side."

"**NOT COOL!**" But Sam decided to intervene.

"We can do this." Sam pressed a button causing a cheer to appear. "And this." A crowd being let down. "And this." Music started up as Sam and Carly began to dance while RC was doing nothing before the girls grabbed his arms and forced him to dance much to his annoyance.

"Okay." Carly said as the music ended. "Tonight we're going to show you some kids with super insane talents."

"Freakshow." Sam called out.

"Stop it." Carly told her.

"Do not attempt unless you're extremely bored or feeling the need to be insane." RC said.

"Okay this first kid we're going to show you is going to take a glass of milk." Carly started before Sam spoke in.

"This is so deliciously gross."

"Snort the milk directly into his nose." Carly continued.

"Which sounds like it would hurt." RC said loudly.

"And makes it squirt out of his eyes." Carly finished.

"I want to marry this boy!" Sam stated.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Milk Snorter." RC drawled earning him a look from Sam.

"Let's bring him out!" Carly said before Sam could punch RC. "Simon Kindle!"

"Come on out dude!" Sam called out as the three of them moved off screen.

Simon came out in his purple shirt with a wave when Carly continued. "Okay Simon, you ready to blow people away with your freaky talent?"

"Do it!" Sam encouraged.

"…" RC just nodded.

"Okay lets go." Simon said.

"Drum roll." As Carly said that Sam pressed the button on the remote and it started as Freddie zoomed in on the guy snorting the milk right up his nose and in a second it squirted out his eyes.

'_Gross, but it is cool._'

With that the next guy came up. "Okay, this is insane!" Sam started.

Carly took over. "Tell the people your name."

It was a Latino boy in a blue shirt. "Brendan Lubberly!"

"Any word you say Brendan can say backwards perfectly!" Carly explained causing Sam to gasp.

"He's a backwards talker."

"This I have to see." RC said calmly.

"Check this out." Carly looked at Brendan. "Ointment."

"Tnemtino."

"Yes! Uh… Slippery watermelon." Sam put in.

"Nolemretaw yreppils."

"How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood." RC put in.

"Doow kcuhc dluoc kcuhc doow a fi kcuhc kcuhcdoow a dlouw doow hcum woh." Brendan said without hesitation.

"… Okay I'm impressed."

"He's impressed." Sam shouted annoying RC a bit. "Insanity!"

"Ytinasni!"

"That's enough Brandon." Sam told him quietly.

Later on a girl left the stage with a goat and Sam looked at the camera. "Looking at that Goat made me hungry."

"What doesn't make you hungry?" RC asked.

"Looking at Freddie's face."

"**HEY!**"

"Well you can eat soon because the very first webcast of ICarly is almost over." Carly told her prompting Sam to make a face and press a button causing the fake audience to go 'Awwww.' In disappointment. "No, no, no don't be sad. We still have one more kid with a weird talent but first."

"Here's some stuff that you need to know." Sam pointed at the camera.

"If you like our show, tell your friends, your cousins-." Carly was interrupted by Sam.

"People you like."

"Or hate." RC bluntly said. "Practically all people on this planet."

"That we'll be live every week on ICarly. com!"

"Like next week Carly is going to take my Tonsil's out right here." Sam said.

"She's lying." Carly reassured everyone.

"But how awesome would that be?" Sam asked rhetorically before looking at RC. "Or well do break the Ice King!"

"…" RC shrugged. "She's been trying for three years." He plainly said.

"And I'll get you to break one day boy!"

Carly chuckled at the banter between the two. "Our last freakishly talented kid's name is Terrence James and she is about to play us out."

Sam leaned towards the camera. "With her Trumpet."

"While on a Pogo stick." RC finished.

With that Terrence came out and played the same tune that she did at the Talent Show Auditions causing Carly and Sam to dance on camera with her before Freddie said. "We're clear!"

'_Finally!_'

Later that night they were all in front of the computer except for RC as he sat on the couch. "Oh here it is!" Freddie called out.

"How many?" Carly asked in anticipation.

"Thirty-Seven Thousand!"

At once both Carly and Sam screamed in excitement as they danced around with Freddie being dragged in while RC gave the three of them weird looks but Spencer came in and looked at them before shrugging as he joined in.

"Why are we happy?" Spencer finally asked.

"Cause our very first web show rocked!" Carly explained.

"And it was watched by thirty-seven thousand people!" Sam told him causing Spencer's eyes to widen in shock.

"Get out!" Then he got tears in his eyes as he hugged and ruffled Carly's hair. "My baby sister's a web star!"

"Hey we should have a party to celebrate!" Sam suggested.

"Yes… Yes we should." Spencer immediately said. "But it shouldn't be a normal, regular party."

Carly rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh no." She joked.

"It needs to be something, something-." His face lit up. "Wonderfully red."

RC raised an eyebrow. "Red?"

"Crazy hat party?" Carly suggested causing Spencer to snap his fingers and smile.

With that they invited a lot of people to their place and they all made sure that RC stayed since he was trying to sneak out to go home and Sam put a Kermit the Frog hat on his head despite his protests.

Sam on the other hand had a hat with red Devil horns, something that RC knew suited her as she talked with Carly who had a blue fedora on.

A couple of people were getting autographs and RC signed a few himself so that way they would leave him alone.

As he sat in the corner drinking soda RC saw the three having fun with others laughing and since no one was looking at him he let a small smile reach his face.

'_Maybe, just maybe this wouldn't be so bad._'

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay please tell me what you think of my OC! I promise you that it will eventually be explained on why he hides his emotions from people later on!**


End file.
